wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Battle
Disclaimer: Many of the skills used by the battlers below are no longer available. Note 1: This battle is a past Kirby Wiki battle. Do not edit this, as it is here for history purposes. Note 2: The infobox mentioned here is the one from Kirby Wiki. Note 3: The "Here it is" mentioned here linked to a Specials subpage, which no longer exists. Note 4: Gamefreak75 won. Timson622222: I'll start it off! *throws moon darts* Rpwyb: *summuns olimar* sorry my dad wanted on Timson: Hehehe.. (Uses Hidden Power Fire on Olimar causing him to burn to shreds) BURN OLIMAR! BURN!!!! Fatality Timson: Oh and by the way, I need to take a shower so I'll be gone for ~10 mins. Gamefreak75: *throws a toaster inside Umb's shower* Timson: I'm back already. =P Hey.. we truced each other! We can't fight... Rpwyb: olimar found the forged courage**olimar became resisted to fire!*olimar throws red pikmin at umbreon**pikmin inflict damage!* Rpwyb: *pikmin drown* *olimar says holy crap!* Timson: Sorry, Pikmin. *loads Pikmin with so much power from the moon that the Pikmin explodes* Umb wins, FATALITY Rpwyb: holy crap. umb dies suddenly. trust me you dont want to know Timson: Have you forgotten about my Soul Attacks? (before Rpwyb has a chance to **** me, I stick a Soul Slash up his head) Haha! Meet the new Soul Slash! Rpwyb: To late is already happened it can't be stoped!*Laughs evily* Timson: And you forgot to mention I have a new attack up my arsenal... meet the new Guard Swap attack! Hahahaha!!!!! (swaps the location of the strike from me to Rpwyb) Rpwyb: you cant change whant you dont know. ganon comes out of nowhere and uses warlock punch! Timson: Kehehe.. you can't say I can't change anything when you don't know what Guard Swap does. It is the king of cheap moves, designed to take down enemies such as Thefallenangel407 and act as a direct counter. Guard Swap, in the Pokemon games, is a relatively useless move, but here, Guard Swap activates immediately after a sneak attack, and sends the attack right back at you. As for Ganon, YOU MUST DIE!!! (Tazer electrocutes Ganon until he is fried to a pulp) Rpwyb: Chuck norris comes up and eats taser Timson: You're about two seconds late. While my tazer may be broken now, I have replacements. And Ganon is already down for the count. Timson: By the way: The Masked Dedede arena is about to open! And so is the Strictly Competitive arena. Rpwyb: tag team time!*olimar makes brige with pikmin!Lu bu runs up ladder! Chuck norris throws bomb! Lu bu jumps and stabs down and impales the bomb and hits the ground making a major explosion! Timson: (Uses Soul Light to try to block the attack) Argh! I blocked only half of the attack! (gets hit) Well at least now I have a 100% Soul Bar... time to use my desperation move! Rpwyb: TEam comes from behind to makes suprise attack write after you use it.(ultimate attacks need cooldown) Timson: First of all, Rpwyb, I never said I used my desperation move, and second of all, you completely forgot about my Guard Swap. (KA-BANG!) Rpwyb: i never said i attacked im waiting to atttack Timson: Either way, it won't work. CHECKMATE! Rpwyb: calls back team. hides in horrible hiding spots while we wait for someone else Gamefreak: *falls asleep in the middle of the field* Rpwyb: *steps on body* goes back to hiding spot Gamefreak: *grabs pillow and fluffs it up, waiting for the next attacker to approach* Crystal lucario: Crys has entered the Fray! *Crys uses Crystal Moon (A ball of Enerrgising Crystal enhances Crystal/Moon based attacks)* And with the Moon Growing today my powers are Higher than usual! (When the Moon shrinks my Powa level goes to normal, at full, Ima deadly) Rpwyb: *Charges up canon* shoots moon* Crys: *Backflips over Rpwyb* *Uses Aura Sphere + Crescent Dart to make Aura Dart* Rpwyb: *LU bu stabs crys* *crys crys!* Crys: *Summons Hellhounds* Rpwyb: chuck norris send hounds to wence they came! Crys: AAAAAHHH! *Shoots Crystal out of the ground at Rp* Rpwyb: tag team time again!*olimar makes brige with pikmin!Lu bu runs up ladder! Chuck norris throws bomb! Lu bu jumps and stabs down and impales the bomb and hits the ground making a major explosion! pikmin attack all surivers! Crys: ... ... ... ... *Crys is storing enemy by playing Video Games* ... ... ... ... ... Crystal Maelstorm!!! *A typhoon of Crystals impale Rpwyb.* FATALITY Rpwyb: *crys CENSORED* Crys: Luckily, I wore my Cardboard! *Throws crescent dart at Rp* *Uses Shadow Blend* Rpwyb: *chuck norris eats dart* im waiting for someone else t ocome*goes and hides in a pie* Crys: Ima hidin'... Justa hidin'... Gamefreak: *Wakes up and eats cereal in the middle of the battlefield* Crys: *Jumps out of shadows and grabs Game like Solid Snake would.* Rpwyb: while crys is grabing game puts farting gas in ceral Crys: Ha! It was a Trap!!! *Rpwyb falls into a hole* *Crys seals the hole* Aura drains air from hole* Rpwyb: puts olimars helmet on, haha Crys: *Lets 1 Crystal fall and Crack Olimar's Helmet open, suffocating Rp* Rpwyb: olimar makes ladder with pikmin and chuck norris opens pit and throws a bomb at crys and then*BOMB KIRBY appears*blows up while only destroying all tacos* Crys: *Seduses Rp's Aura into a Sleepy mood, causing him to fall asleep* Rpwyb: rpwyb uses sleep talk!**i wonder whats for DINNER? Gamefreak: *throws pillow at Crys causing 1 damage* Rpwyb: rpwyb throws a 4 leaf clover at crys!**crys takes -1 damage Crys: Hellhounds, attack! *Hellhounds eat Rp* Fatality!!! Gamefreak: *summons a Waddle Dee* Waddle Dee attacks Crys by using Hyper Beam! A critical hit! Its super effective. Crys took 1 damage1! Waddle Dee was hit with recoil. Waddle Dee fainted! Timson: I'm back! *throws moon darts* Gamefreak: *Eats a banana and throws it on the middle of the battlefield* Rpwyb: lu bu puts bomb on ever blade of the thingy and throws at crys* Gamefreak: *Summons Fassad* Rpwyb: *Weegee stares at crys*you must listen to weegee! Timson: You all ready? Here... I... go!!! (Moonlight shines on Rpwyb, me, and Gamefreak75, healing us all to full health) Gamefreak: *Fassad slips on the banana peel and dies* Crys: Damn Edit Conflicts! *Deflects Moon darts at Game* Timson: I'm going to slip out of battle... and be an announcer/MC again. A Smash Ball appears! Gamefreak: *Reconstructs fassad turning him into New Fassad* Rpwyb: *rpwyb throws smash ball at game* Gamefreak: *Grabs smash ball* *Gamefreak75 started to glow with dark energy* Timson: (Gets back into battle) You forgot one major flaw in your boost from the moon... You forgot I have harnessed and mastered the moon's power and aura/soul powers far superior than yours. And now that I have a 8-level Soul Meter, it's time to pie your face with a dagger! *uses Soul Pie* Rp, Game, let's unleash a super attack with all our energy, as I still have 2 soul bars left, I can regenerate them quite quickly with the moon! (Grows back to Power 10) Gamefreak: *Uses smash ball* *Grows demonic wings and gains a staff and sword* Timson: Let's test out a double attack! On 3, unleash the attack, Game/Rp! 3.... 2.... 1.... Rpwyb: Get ready for my most feared move* unleasehs mr bellys wrath!* Timson: IT'S TIME FOR.... MY ULTIMATE MOVE!!!! SOUL BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Harnesses all my soul power into Crystal Lucario while Rpwyb and Gamefreak use their respective attacks) Crys: It was an Illusion!!! *Uses Counter Destroying the Soul Trio* Fatality Rpwyb: Get ready for my most feared move* unleasehs mr bellys wrath!* hah it was a speacil move counter did not work! Timson: I'm so sorry, Crystal. Soul Blast cannot be countered or mirror coated. It also gains power the more you struggle. Right now, the damage from Soul Blast will be approximately 120,000. Crys: Oh shi- *Aura Sphere's Rp in hope of Doing Damage* Timson: Heh... I don't know if it damaged Rp, but you took serious damage. Now I'm going to be an MC. Crys: I sure as hell did, when I get hurt, my Aura Sphere gets moar powerful. Rpwyb: it hurt but there was no knock back and almost no damage. untill mr belly's wrath wheres off im am invisable! Crys: But your Aura gives you away, so I'll hit you again! *Aura Sphere gets a direct hit* Timson: And the problem was, since you used Aura Sphere during the launch of the Soul Blast, it did 169,999.99 damage. I'm already back to Soul Power 10. You should think twice before boosting your own powers as it could turn the tides of the battle by powering the opponent. Crys: I did it after...? How do you get Soul power, not that I have a Soul to powerup... Brutallyl punches Rp Timson: Once you learn a Soul attack, you automatically get a soul bar. But since I'm the only provider of Soul TMs, and they're kept away in a secret place, you have to get permission from me to use them. And no, you can't. Soul Bars charge faster when the moon is up =P Rpwyb: you still reallly didnt hurt me... *power wears off* crap i know want to do *runs away!* Timson: (Uses Moonlight on Rp, healing him to full health and giving him back 9.9/10 of his powers) Crys: I have an Aura bar and moon bar so Ha! *Throws maxed out Aura Sphere at Rpwyb* Timson: So do I, but I didn't make any new Aura/Moon attacks. And I am better at the moon than you, since I am an Umbreon. Crys: But I am the Lucario Equivalent of moon Knight. Rpwyb: Why do you hate ME Gamefreak: *Ball of Dark Matter appears over Games head* *throws it at Chrys* Dark Matter cannot be reflected or deflected or affected! Timson: Sorry, but Umbreons are the master of the night, the moon, and the darkness. They gain power under the moon that surpasses even Moon Knight's power. We're basically tied in power: You're better at Aura, and I'm better at Moon. Gamefreak: Fassad attacks Crys! Rpwyb: and im better at pie! Crys: Blows Fassad up* *Summons Moon Knight 616* Gamefreak: *Fassed becmae Mircale Fassad* He's hornier than ever! Timson: Like the new infobox? I'll be gone for 10 mins because my mom wants on. Crys: *Summons Ninten to kill Fassad* Looks good Rpwyb: wh are you going for me crys? Crys: Bcuz you were wide open... Rpwyb: tag team time!*olimar makes brige with pikmin!Lu bu runs up ladder! Chuck norris throws bomb! Lu bu jumps and stabs down and impales the bomb and hits the ground making a major explosion! Timson: I'm back. A Home Run Bat appears! Timson: Man, is ANYONE here? Rpwyb: idk Timson: Well I'm doing MCing and you're the only one here, so... Gamefreak: Sorry, playing Metroid Trio. Timson: I'm just asking... Timson: (Puts up Moonlight Shield and plays Pokemon Silver) Rpwyb: *puts up chuck norris* Timson: Meh, I named my Mareep "Mario". Rpwyb: stabs crys infinte times because he logout without putting shield Gamefreak: CRAP! *puts up Dark Energy Shield* Timson: LOL Gamefreak: *Wakes up to see that everyone is "dead"* Crys: Uh-huh... *Borrows Time Car* *Goes Back in time* *Puts up Invincible Crystal Shield* *Comes back* I would have put one up if I didn't get in 20 edit conflicts trying to post that message! *Continues Shjielding* Rpwyb: thats why when you get one you go further down to where it shows your messsage and copy the n paste it up here Crys: I did that! You guys like sat here refreshing or something, then submit right as I could! *Discontinues Shielding* *Throws Crescent Dat at Rp* Gamefreak: *Throws sheild at Crys* Rpwyb: im still in my shield*chuck norris eats dart*Without milk Crys: *HAMEAHAMEAHAA!!!'s thrown shield into pixie dust!* *Summons Hell Hounds* I'm ~CrystalLucario~ And I approve this message. Gamefreak: *Pulss out a stick* Here boy. *Throws stck and Hell Hounds chase after it* FETCH! Fool! Timson: Here's everything you need to know about Special moves and Element Mastery. Here it is. Crys: Arf! *Catches Stick* *Sets Shield to Auto* Timson: (Sets shield to auto mode) Take this, Crystal! Moon Darts! Crys: Moon Darts were mine! *Counters Moon Darts* Timson: Hmmm?? I believe my Moon Darts came before your crescent darts, in fact, before you even added Crescent Dart to your page, I had Moon Darts up on mine, and it is used as my starter move every time. Gamefreak: Mm, whatever. *Sets a bomb in the middle of the stadium* Timson: That had better not harm me and Rp... Gamefreak: *Sits down in front of Crys and waits for his shield to wear off* Timson: No sneak attacks on me, thanks to my incredibly cheap attack Guard Swap. Timson: OK are you ready?! (throws moon darts AGAIN) Gamefreak: *Throws Dark Shurikens at them, causing a brilliant explosion* Timson: (turns my back to Gamefreak and throws the Thunder Bomb) Gamefreak: *Catches the Thunder Bomb and throws it at Umb* Timson: You know my back was turned to you right? So is that a sneak attack? Gamefreak: Yean, I guess. *Pulls out a remote control* It's time to end this battle. Timson: Sorry, Gamefreak, all sneak attacks are cheapified! Meet my new unstoppable attack: Guard Swap! It takes all sneak attacks and redirects them back at the user or another attack. That's how I beat Rpwyb's Rape fatality. Gamefreak: *Taks mortal damage!* Before I die, I must set off the bomb I had placed. *Locks arena doors and closes the dome overhead* This attack cannot be blocked or countered. *Sets of Bomb and falls in a black hole* Timson: Meh, the bomb explodes right in my face, but I use Protect. No harm done! ^^ Gamefreak: It's a godd think that I have my own special dark move known as Black Hole of Healing. It fully revives teh user, but the Dark Bar gets reset to zto zero. *Throws an Ice Bomb* Timson: Goodbye, Gamefreak. This next attack will end the battle! SOUL BLAST!!!! Since the Ice Bomb didn't detonate yet, it can now do up to 140, 999 damage. Be prepared. Gamefreak: OH SHI-*Summons a Waddle Dee as a last resort* Timson: It even rips through the Waddle Dee! I win. Play again? Gamefreak: Contune? Crap I must pay 10 coins. *Tricks the announcer and pays nothing* *Eats a piece of garlic* Nothing happened...? Timson: The announcer is now going after you with a sniper rifle. Will you destroy him? Gamefreak: Hmm...I think the garlic is having its effect! *Gamefreak learned PK Love alpha!* *Uses PK Love alpha on the announcer!* Timson: Congratulations! You earn 10 coins for that amazing feat. Continue? (Coins-10) Gamefreak: Bullshi*! *Uses PK Love alpha on Umb!* *Learned PK Love Beta!* Timson: That wasn't me, it was that backup announcer over there. He is now saying you must pay 100 coins to continue. Gamefreak: Enough. *Summons Master Hand to kill his voice animator* *Crazy Hand appears and heads towards Umb* Timson: That's enough fighting for today. We'll talk on my talk page. Gamefreak: Okay! *Regains energy* Timson: (Regains energy) (Puts up Moon Shield) Gamefreak: Damn! *Hides in a black hole* Crys: omygod waddi miss? Oh, it's over... and I payed, 10 tokens... *lights go off in stadium* Thefallenangel407: Don't mind me! I'm just watching. Timson: You still here Angel? Because I'm going to dinner and I'll be back in around 5 mins.. And if you want to challenge me, sure... (pulls out Moon Darts) Crys: Hm... *Juggles* not in this fight, gotta run... Fallen: Yeah sure whatever. I guess I'll fight although I only planned to watch to see if you guys improved on your fighting skills but how about a team match? Cause see my final smash differs with whoever's on my team. Hey Wyb! Wanna be on my team? Timson: DONE, here is the next battle. Good day. Category:Battles that Timson622222 has participated in Category:Battles that Rpwyb has participated in Category:Battles that Gamefreak75 has participated in Category:Battles that Crystal lucario has participated in